


Ayakashi Battle

by LightMage



Category: Shall We Date -Dating Sim Games, Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Bones, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lacerations, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Other Character(s) - Freeform, Monsters, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Serious Injuries, Tags May Change, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Violence, but my therapist gave me support, she thinks ill be famous, sorry if stuff is ooc im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMage/pseuds/LightMage
Summary: "The village symbols are being polluted, but the numerous attacks by ayakashis have been devastating. Countless homes have been brought to ruins and their residents harshly injured."This will follow the general story of the game, but the ayakashis are relentlessly violent and stronger than in canon. It will also focus more on the guys than Ayame, the MC, and what happens to them.(I'm like 99% sure you can read this without playing the game, but some references might be lost on you.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tentacle porn "seemed out of character for the ayakashis." This is a thing I said while writing this.  
> (I also edited some grammar issues as I noticed them. If you see any more, tell me.)

In two days time, the descendants of Lady Ayame the First's ninjas will gather at the House of Kushinada to discuss the upcoming journey that the current Lady Ayame must take, as per legend. The village symbols are being polluted, but the numerous attacks by ayakashis have been devastating. Countless homes have been brought to ruins and their residents harshly injured.

\-----

Ayu walked up the forest hill to the Thousand-Year Cherry Tree, the symbol of the Spring village. He was to survey its condition before departing with Yayoi tomorrow to begin the day's long trek to the island's center. Ayu went alone because Yayoi was packing their bags, probably a little more than needed, seeing as he was so sure that Ayame would pick them to be companions for her journey. He wasn't sure he actually wanted to be picked yet, what with Ayame not knowing about their arranged marriage that his father would surely see to completion should she really choose him.

Lost in his worries, Ayu reached the tree. Its blossoms, once in constant bloom, were wilting and its leaves, already having fallen clean off, scattered around the ground, blackening with decay. Coming closer, Ayu placed his hands on the tree's thin trunk, a bleak grey color now compared to its usual warm brown. It was a sad sight, and it would only get worse until its purification.

The trunk seemed to darken before Ayu's eyes, but he quickly realized that the clearing was being swept over by a black fog. _'An ayakashi attack so near the symbol!?'_

He readied his yari as the ayakashis formed around him. No two were the same, Ayu noticed as he batted away a large canine-like one before it could sink its teeth into his neck. He swung downward to one that moved like a snake to wrap around his leg. Ayu continued slashing, stabbing to keep them off.

He backed up to try and get his bearings, expecting to be cornered to the tree. Instead, he hit a large mass that immediately wrapped around him, its thorns digging in shallowly. Ayu grunted and gripped his yari tighter, prepared to attack whatever ayakashi had grabbed him if the chance was given.

No opportunity happened, however, as the ayakashi began to pull his arms and legs from protecting himself. Ayu's right arm was pulled at an awkward angle and popped out of its socket, causing him to drop his yari. "Aaarrggh!"

Ayu screams in pain. The tentacles, he decided they were, began to move back and forth against him in a sawing motion, tearing his skin to threads. He opened his eyes to see the other ayakashis shifting in the shadows, seemingly watching before they dissolved back into gas. They began to swirl around Ayu and his captor, drawing closer.

The other ayakashis began to mimic the first, wrapping around him quickly. He had lost a lot of blood and the world was looking a lot fuzzier. Ayu knew he would black out soon, so he tried to ease his pain by going lax. These new assailants didn't have thorns, instead, they were smooth, causing no friction as they wriggled against his body.

Ayu was dropped unceremoniously by the original ayakashi, almost as if throwing its scraps to the lesser ones. They finished curling around him and began to squeeze tightly. Ayu's breathing shallowed as they focused on his throat and chest. He felt more of his bones breaking under the pressure, but he couldn't be bothered to care as black spots clouded his vision.

As Ayu faded into unconsciousness, he heard someone yell out.

\-----

"Ayu!"

Yayoi yelled as he ran faster. Ayu was surrounded by ayakashis and wasn't fighting back, which did not help his worry. The foggy creatures dispersed as he drew closer.

Ayu had been gone for quite a while, so Yayoi had come to find him. He did not expect to find his friend covered in blood and barely breathing. He placed his fingers on Ayu's neck as he looked for and found a weak pulse.

Yayoi sighed in relief that he wasn't too late. "Ayu, hey," he said, brushing Ayu's hair from his face. "It's going to be okay. You'll be okay."

He was speaking more to himself than the unconscious man before him. Yayoi grabbed Ayu's discarded yari, tucking it into his belt before gently sliding his arms underneath Ayu, picking him up carefully. Ayu was thin, but that didn't stop all his acquired muscles from giving him extra weight. This made it hard to carry him even without trying to avoid aggravating his injuries.

Yayoi began the slow decent back down the hill to the chieftain's mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> An "ayakashi" is a yokai (demon) that moves like it's in water, but they are a fog-like beings that take solid form in the game.  
> A "yari" is a straight-headed spear made with the traditional Japanese nihonto blade.


End file.
